


It's Okay To Cry

by introvertscribbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith crying, Lance comforting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertscribbles/pseuds/introvertscribbles
Summary: Promotion time! Coran, Allura and each paladin are responsible to make a vlog to let the fans of voltron know more about who is fighting against the Galra. Keith is first annoyed but decides to make his own vlog. His talk about his family leads him to show unwanted emotions that lead to unexpected support from a rival.





	It's Okay To Cry

"Alright, so each of us will be doing a video blog, starting with me, then Keith, Allura and so on," Coran says cheerfully. "And why are we doing this?" Pidge adds. "We need the universe to learn about the people saving the universe" Coran states in a jolly manner. "We should also show off lover boy Lance" Lance yells out with a wide grin. "So we have to talk about our time in space and our lives...?" Keith adds with a long sigh. "Precisely, since we want the universe to trust that we will help defeat the galra, we need to let everyone know the paladins behind Voltron" Coran has been obsessed with promoting Voltron lately, so this idea is not much of a surprise. 

A week passes and Coran's vlog was posted online, Keith wasn't exactly sure what to say for his. He didn't believe his life was really that interesting. Keith walks through the castle and hears Lance, Hunk, and Allura talking in the lounge room.

"The ladies will love me" Lance brags to Hunk and Allura as Keith walk into the room. The three of them simultaneously look at Keith, Keith sits down across from the trio in silence. The three look at each other. "Is everything okay Keith?" Allura says in a concerned tone. "Yeah, you seem like more of a loner than usual" Lance adds as Allura gives him a look. Keith let out a sigh "For the promotional vlogs, I'm not really sure what to say. I'm not as interesting as the rest of you" Keith said waiting for Lance's mockery. "Keith, you're part of the blade of Mamora, of course, you're interesting" Hunk says in his usual lighthearted tone. "Although you did try to kill us...you are part Galra so that makes up for it," Lance adds in a caring tone which catches Keith off guard. "Don't worry Keith the people of the galaxy will love you" Allura says.

Keith tries to take his mind off the stresses of talking about his troubled past to the universe by practicing with his blade in the training room. Keith thrusts his blade towards the bot vigorously and hears someone enter the training room. Keith takes a gulp and looks noticing Lance at the doorway watching him fight. "You enjoying yourself" Keith yells to Lance, getting angry. "Sorry," Lance says in a shocked tone. "Hunk said you practice this hard when you're stressed and told me to come here and help you" he adds. A slight blush flushes Keith's cheeks as he cancels the bot. Keith walks up to Lance and pushes him out of the way. "I'm fine," Keith says before exiting. Keith heads back to his room, shuts the door and sit on the floor with his back against the door. Keith knew Lance probably meant well, he just didn't want to talk about his feelings with someone who was faking sympathy, or was he? It was 11 pm and his vlog was being recorded tomorrow. Keith tossed and turned for a bit and then he finally fell asleep.

It was the next day, the day that Keith is supposed to record his vlog. Keith was feeling a bit better than yesterday, although the thought of talking about his feelings seemed to really bother him. Keith left his bedroom and headed to the dining room to meet with the others. As he walked in they all looked in his direction as he went to sit down. Keith could tell they were all worried about him. "Keith are you alright?" Allura says in a caring tone. "Lance and Hunk said that you were feeling stressed because of the vlogs and we are worried about you." "I'm fine," Keith says roughly not making eye contact with anyone quickly eating his breakfast. 

After breakfast, he headed to the room Coran did his vlog. He felt a burst of anxiety when he entered. Keith closed the door behind him and examined the room. The small room had bright lights behind the large chair, a camera already set up facing the chair ready for recording his vlog. Keith took a deep breath and clicked the record button, his vlog was starting.

Keith sits with his arms crossed before starting. "I'm Keith, pilot of the black lion" Keith starts not knowing how to continue. "I guess I'm part Galra, I guess being part Galra is a big deal. That explains why I wasn't good at connecting with people. I still don't understand why I wouldn't have just said Voltron, one person says it and that's it!" He continues starting to get mad. "I am so sorry, I guess I have a bad temper. I don't know why I'm that way...maybe I'm naturally untrusting because my mom left me so instead of accepting people into my life I push them away before they reject me" Keith says leaning back on his chair contemplating. "I guess I have some walls up" He finishes feeling his eyes start to water. He starts to cover his face with his hand. "I-I'm out of here" He yells slamming his fists on the table and getting out of the seat. "Get me out of here...I said I wouldn't cry" 

Keith walks towards his room with tears in his eyes. Talking about his mother who abandoned him when he was young was really hard to do. "Keith?" a voice calls. "Keith" The voice calls louder. Keith feels a warm presence around him, it was Lance, he was hugging him. Keith kept his head down so Lance didn't see his tears. He didn't know how to react, he was crying in a hallway because he talked about his mom and Lance is here to comfort him. Keith wasn't sure if Lance's acts were empathy or just pity. "I don't want your pity" Keith mumble to Lance who was still hugging him. "Am I not allowed to care for you, we're partners." Keith continues to cry, hugging Lance back. Keith was not used to this, people genuinely caring about him, his mom left him and his dad died. "I'm sorry for the tears," Keith said crying into Lance's jacket. "It's okay to cry" Lance replies keeping me in his embrace.


End file.
